Joey
Joey is a mutant, artificially created by the Transigen Project to use as a soldier. He possesses the mutant ability of telekinesis. Biography ''Logan Joey was one of the mutant children genetically engineered by Zander Rice as part of Project X-23. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by unidentified Mexican women. Joey was born with the power of telekinesis. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez. When Laura finally made it to Eden, with her biological father Logan, Logan collapses from injuries he endured along the way. Joey and the other mutant children nursed Logan back to health. Two days later, while Logan, who fully healed, was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakens, he sees the mutant children present giggling, feels his beard, goes to a mirror, and sees that some of the children trimmed it off, and tells them that it's not funny. Logan notices Rictor walking up the stairs, and asks how long he's been out, as the two mutants exit the room. The next day, Joey begins his hike through the woods to cross the Canadian boarder, along with the other mutants so they can be safe. Unfortunately Donald Pierce and The Reavers are in pursuit to stop them. Joey and the other kids, except Laura, were eventually captured by the Reavers and then confronted by Rice. However, Logan, who saw the Reavers following through the hideaway, then shows up to save him and the others. After Logan kills Rice by shooting him, the kids escape and help defeat some of the Reavers, before Pierce releases Logan's savage clone X-24 to kill Logan. When Pierce to tries to help X-24 in the fight, Joey uses his telekinesis to subdue Pierce long enough for, Bobby, Delilah, Charlotte, April, Jonah, and Mira to use their powers to kill him. However, X-24 eventually wounds lethally wounds Logan and nearly kills him, until before Laura shoots him with an adamantium bullet Logan kept, killing X-24. Joey sadly watches Logan die from his wounds, then he and the other kids have a funeral for him. Joey and the kids then continue with their hike to cross the boarder. Powers and abilities *'Telekinesis''' - Joey has the ability to manipulate and exert force on objects with his mind. He was able to push over test dummies and Reaver mercenaries with ease. His powers are highlighted by a visible light blue/grey-ish pulse. Relationships Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **April **Bobby **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Jamaica **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Mira **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy and Victim **Reavers † - Enemies and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Enemy Category:X-23 Children Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Mexicans Category:Logan characters Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Telekinesis Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created Characters Category:Cameo